


Erotyczne fantazje 176

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 1





	Erotyczne fantazje 176

Dziedziczka poczuła dłonie Ruby na jej pośladkach. Masowała jej powoli i delikatnie ze satysfakcją. Jej penis rozchylił lekko jej tyłek, wsuwając się głębiej, między jej nogami, pieszcząc ją delikatnie i rozgrzewając.

Weiss jęknęła. Czuła jak członek srebrnookiej łowczyni, rozchyla jej pośladki i wsuwa się do wnętrza jej ciasnego odbytu. 

Po krótkiej chwili, Ruby zaczęła szybko penetrować wnętrza tyłka Weiss. Białowłosa łowczyni jęczała z rozkoszy, jej całe ciało drżało. Ruby robiła to coraz szybciej sprawiając, że jej nasienie wypełniło całe wnętrze tyłka Weiss, doprowadzając jej partnerkę do natychmiastowego orgazmu.


End file.
